civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Croatia (Tomislav I)
Croatia led by Tomislav I is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World. It removes the City-State of Ragusa. Overview Croatia Croatia is a unitary democratic parliamentary republic at the crossroads of Central Europe, the Balkans, and the Mediterranean. Its capital and largest city is Zagreb. The country is divided into 20 counties and the city of Zagreb. Croatia covers 56,594 square kilometres (21,851 square miles) and has diverse, mostly continental and Mediterranean climates. Croatia's Adriatic Sea coast contains more than a thousand islands. The country's population is 4.28 million, most of whom are Croats, with the most common religious denomination being Roman Catholicism. The Croats arrived in the area of present-day Croatia during the early part of the 7th century. They organised the state into two duchies by the 9th century. Tomislav became the first king by 925 AD, elevating Croatia to the status of a kingdom. The Kingdom of Croatia retained its sovereignty for nearly two centuries, reaching its peak during the rule of Kings Peter Krešimir IV and Dmitar Zvonimir. Croatia entered a personal union with Hungary in 1102. In 1527, faced with Ottoman conquest the Croatian Parliament elected Ferdinand I of the House of Habsburg to the Croatian throne. In 1918, after World War I, Croatia was included in the short-lived State of Slovenes, Croats, and Serbs which seceded from Austria–Hungary and merged into the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. A fascist Croatian puppet state existed during World War II. After the war, Croatia became a founding member and a federal constituent of Second Yugoslavia, a socialist state. In June 1991, Croatia declared independence, which came into effect on 8 October of the same year. The Croatian War of Independence was fought successfully during the four years following the declaration. Tomislav I King Tomislav was a ruler of Croatia in the Middle Ages. He reigned from 910 until 928, first as Duke (dux Croatorum) of Dalmatian Croatia in 910–925, and then became first King (rex Croatorum) of the Croatian Kingdom in 925–928. He was probably the son of Muncimir, Duke of Dalmatian Croatia. Tomislav was one of the most prominent members of the House of Trpimirović. He united the Croats of Dalmatia and the Slavs of Pannonia into a single Kingdom in 925. He ruled over the territory of today's Croatia and Bosnia (disputed), rounding off his state from the Adriatic Sea to the Drava River, and from the Raša River in Istria to the Drina River. Tomislav is celebrated as the founder of the first united Croatian state. In the Croatian capital of Zagreb, there is a square dedicated to Tomislav. A monument in Zagreb by sculptor Robert Frangeš Mihanović was raised in his honor. Near the place where he was crowned lies the town of Tomislavgrad (literally:Tomislavcity) which was the name given in 1925 at the 1,000th anniversary of his coronation by Aleksandar Karađorđević. In 1926, the obelisk in his honor was made in Livno. Tomislav's statue in Zagreb is depicted on the reverse of the Croatian 1000 kuna banknote, issued in 1994. He also lends his name to a 'dark beer' which is brewed in the region. Dawn of Man "Look upon your work and achievements, king Tomislav I! You are the first king of the Croatian kingdom! Croatia's landscape is stunning, its cuisine unlike any other and its cultural heritage outshines all. Your vast army was respected by numerous other leaders and proved itself on the battlefield. Your army won one of the most important battles in the history of southeastern Europe: the Battle of the Bosnian Highlands. Mighty rex Croatorum, your kingdom calls for your help once more! Wealth, power and universal recognition await you! Will you claim what is rightfully yours? Can you bring the Croatians fame and prosperity? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Croatia! Will you become a valuable asset that my people shall cherish or a curse that must be purged? Only time will tell." Introduction: "So, here you are. You stand in the castle of the king of Croatia! Tell me, what is it that you need?" Defeat: "The end is near.. my kingdom is crumbling.. my soldiers are dying.." Defeat: "Why did you need to cause such misery and chaos? At least it is over now.." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your cravats and singing your klapa music. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Danrell: Uksok model (recoloured) * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures